Behind the Mask
by Sensibility
Summary: Bella, is a orphan. Ends up living with the Cullens at 9 yeas old. Can't handle her. After she comes back they're all the same as she left! Wdward does look wayyy hotter then before! But what are they? not good at summary, It's better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Behind the Mask

By: Sensibility

My name's Bella. I've been an orphan for around I've been an orphan since I was three. From what my families been tell me; my family didn't have enough money to support me instead they would spent it on drugs and alcohol and they just gave me up. But I've had this feeling inside me that it was more than just that. I've been moving from house to house, from family, to family since. No family would ever keep me, they always said I'm a trouble maker. They just couldn't handle poor, broken me. I was 9 years old when they sent me to this place in Alaska. I remember I hated the snow and was thinking about running away before they could send me other there, but when they said that they had five orphans at this family as well, I was curious.

I woke up and they sent me to the airport as quickly as they could. The plane ride was long and boring. Once arrived there was a man who looked like the one in the picture they gave me. He was quite beautiful, from anyone I've seen in my life.

"Hello, are you Isabella Marie Swan?" the young man asked. "Yea, just call me Bella." He chuckled. "Alright."

He told me about the plan they had. I was only here for a while. He told me to respect them and their privacy, then started talking about Esme his wife, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Alice were his adopted sons and daughters, and how Rosalie and Emmett were together as well as Alice and Jasper. Weird.

Once we got there, he took my bags while I followed him inside. The house was unbelievably beautiful, mostly covered in windows.

Since Carlisle already gave me a quick description of his family I was able to tell who was who. The first one I noticed was Rosalie, she was more beautiful then I was expecting. Her long blonde hair went along her back. She was slim with her long small legs made her look like a model. I could tell she was high standard with her clothes and her boyfriend. Emmett was right beside her, he was a little taller but he was huge, not in a fat way, he was kind of intimating, but with his short, curly, black hair, he looked like a model too. Beside them was the other couple, Alice and Jasper. The girl was tiny and short, pixie like. I could tell she was totally into fashion, and her dark hair went to her shoulders. The boy had a darker blond then Rosalie but extremely close. He wasn't as tall as Rosalie and Emmett but he was taller than Alice. And he's facial expression was a little off. Esme went beside Carlisle, both looked lovely. Esme looked like a motherly figure. Last was Edward. He was lean like Carlisle said, not as tiny as Jasper but not as buff and Emmett. He was beautiful. And his eyes weren't a warm honey gold, but a very dark colour.

They showed me around the house a bit. They're many rooms and all was very light colours but I was too exhausted to care.

It's only been a week since I moved in and already failing my classes along with a few fights. Poor Esme look horrified by my attitude but in her eyes I saw that she was sad and it looked like she felt sorry for me, and it made me want to change. I told them, But it was too late, Carlisle said he would sent me too a boarding camp/school. I was too sure what it was but I sure as hell didn't want to go.

"You can't send me anywhere! ANd for for seven years!?" I screamed. "I wouldn't even be here for that long!" Carlisle said something that in his life he had never since such a destroyed child. And that he was sorry. He said that he felt as if it was his fault and he was going to kept me and help me threw it. I was so confused.

Before I felt that morning Alice came and gave me a picture of them. Which was weird since in those few months I was there I wasn't very close to them, I would just stay in my room, but I took it, and the next thing I know I was on the plane.

Once the plane left the ground I was actually scared. In all my life I've never felt so safe as I did in the Cullen's house.

As Carlisle said, he came to visit me almost every week, and he would talk to me, he was what I looked forward to in these weeks. But when he was here before he left he would talk to the principal of this place and told him to kept an eye on me for this or that and taught me this or that type of things.

In a year I felt like Carlisle was my actual dad. And by the time came for me to get out I was a new person. And 16 years old. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Behind the Mask

By: Sensibility

I was coming off the plane in Seattle; this area was new to me. I vaguely remember the other house which was up in Alaska, but now they said they had moved to Forks with was a small and rainy town. Well, I guess I can suck it up, I murmured. Snow was one thing but rain all the time was a complete other.

I saw Carlisle and ran to him with a hug while he welcomed me back. Esme was beside him, I gave her a hug as well. She would visit with Carlisle some time, it was nice. They looked as young as they all ways did, and so beautiful, I felt like this was not my place, I didn't belong.

"So, are you ready?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. We all went into his black Mercedes with really tinted windows. I loved it, when you can stare and look at people and they wouldn't notice or just can't see you.

He drove extremely fast, but he always did. We arrived at the long drive way in about 20 minutes.

The drive way was long and all I could see was trees then we hit the front yard that looked more like a meadow. Once we got out I heard water, must have a river nearby. Then, I looked up and saw the house. I must have looked like a deer in front of headlights. The house was amazing. It looks around hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, looked like it was three stories tall, and the windows were long and big. The porch was wrapped around the first story. The house looked timeless and graceful.

I brought two bags, one bag was for clothes and the other bag was full of random stuff. I carried them into the entrance of the house which was a big open space that looked like it could have been seven rooms. The south wall was entirely replaced with glass and you could see down the river. There were huge electric metal shudders. Everything was close shades of white; the walls, the high beamed ceiling, the wooden floors and the thick carpets. On the left of the door was a raised portion of the floor with a beautiful, grand piano.

As I walked threw I say that behind the platform with the piano on it is the door into the kitchen, which in turn opens onto the dining room. The dining room actually isn't a separate room: it is separated from the living room by a long wall that curves around it, a little like a screen. On this wall are a large flat screen television and a couple of computers nearby. A seating area is grouped near the television (as you walk in through the door, you can see this diagonally to your left rather than the piano which is immediately to your left). Other groups of chairs fill the rest of the enormous space in the living room. Offices and a bathroom were both to the right of the front door, and behind the sweep of the staircase.

On the west of the room, there is a massive curving staircase which Alice and Jasper were both on. Alice's hand was on its satin smooth rail. I could see this since from the living area below, it is possible to see people at the top of this staircase.

Alice decided to break the silence, "Edward, why don't you show Bella around a bit." As I looked up at her I saw that she was grinning. "Bella, would you follow me?" said a beautiful velvet voice. I was actually speechless, so I just nodded instead.

He took my hand as we headed towards the wide stairs. He's had was cold but I didn't flinch away. Upstairs, there is a long hall paneled with a honey-colored wood, the same as the floorboards (TW15) with a cross at the very far end. Edward explains that on this floor are Rosalie and Emmett's room, Alice's room and Carlisle's office and his library. He showed me the room quickly. Carlisle's two rooms on this floor were immediately above the dining room on the west side of the house. His library adjoins to his office, on the north-west corner of the house. The office had high-ceilinged room with tall, west-facing windows. The walls were paneled again, in a darker wood. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above my head and held more books than I'd ever seen outside a library. There was a huge mahogany desk with a leather chair. The wall by the door into the hallway is covered with pictures that looked extremely old but I didn't have any time to look more than that. Esme has a small study as well, which is accessed through Carlisle's office.

Next room was Rosalie's and Emmett's shared room. It was a large white L shaped room, with a bathroom at one end, and a similarly enormous closet at the other. They are above the living room, and share the glass wall, which runs up the entire south side of the house.

Alice's room is above the front door and the piano part of the living room, with their bathroom and closet space being above the kitchen. Alice's bathroom looked bedroom-sized.

I stopped Edward before going any further. "So Rosalie and Emmett share a room, what about Jasper and Alice? She just has her own room."

"Well, actually Jasper and Alice do share a room, but we call it Alice's since her personality is stamped all over the room, and Jasper has his study, everyone thinks of it as Alice's" He explained.

"Ha, yea, there is a lot of pink. Poor Jasper." I noticed, and he chuckled. Jasper's adjoining office was back on to Rosalie and Emmet's closet, but there is no connecting door.

On the very top floor, there is another paneled hallway, just like the floor below. The bulk of the space on this floor is taken up with what they refer to as the library. Nearer to the stairs is Carlisle's and Esme's bedroom. This is partially above Rosalie and Emmett's closet, and also over Jasper's office. This room also has a closet and a bathroom at the furthest end from the door.

And then there was a last door in the hall. It was facing south, directly above Rosalie and Emmett's room, but the space is rectangular. The closet and bathroom are at the furthest end of the room to the door. The west wall of the bedroom is completely covered with shelf after shelf of cds, with a sophisticated-looking sound system in the corner. Unlike the rest of the house, this room isn't decorated in shades of white. There is a bed in the middle of the left wall and a black leather sofa and the farther wall on the left side. There was a thick golden carpet and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade. Again, there was a wall-sized window like the great room below with a fantastic view. I looked down on the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range.

"This is beautiful." I signed.

"Yes, it is." Edward replied. "Well, since I don't share a room, you can stay here." I couldn't believe. This beautiful room. It was amazing. "Thanks," Was all I could say, "would you mind if I played some music?" He smiled. "Go right ahead, make yourself at home."

He went to get my bags and put my clothes on the empty half of the closet. "I hope you don't mind a few of my clothes in here?" If it wasn't for his smile it would have.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Very discrptive yes, but wanted to make everything clear, Got all the discreption from **twilight lexicon**!

_The next Chapter should start teh real story. ^^_

Just to clear a little bit: She doesn't know 'what' they are. Since she hasn't seen them for a while she didn't notice that they haven't really aged... And She is trying to be more 'lady like' but she is still confused and 'broken' about her past.


End file.
